2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
And the Drug Money
And the Drug Money is the twentieth episode of the first season of 2 Broke Girls. Summary In an effort to raise money to help Caroline's father, Max convinces Caroline to partake in a clinical drug trial Plot We open at the diner, where Max is annoyed by a dog being in the diner. The woman with the dog says it’s her registered emotional companion and she suffers from anxiety, but Max tells her she just has the dog because she doesn’t have a man. The woman agrees with Max. Han is on the phone with his mother and tells Max and Caroline he was apologizing to her for leaving home. Caroline tells him he needs to stand up for himself. Next, Max tells Caroline she’s doing a drug trial tomorrow and Caroline says she’d never do something like that. Mr. Hutchinson, Caroline’s dad’s attorney, then comes in. He tells Caroline the prosecutor is asking her to give a deposition in her dad’s case. He also tells her he won’t do the case, since her dad’s case bankrupted his firm and he costs $1100/hr. Max drags her away and tells her she can make $500 in one night at the drug trial. Max then says she can add both their totals and $100 from their cupcake fund to pay for Hutchinson. At the drug trial, Caroline says she can’t believe she’s doing it and Max says to thinks of it as a middle school sleepover. Caroline makes an assumption that there are a lot of normal people there. A girl named Katie then comes up to them, tells them she’s a self mutilator, and asks them if they want to room with her and keep an eye on her. The girls decline. The girls learn that there are 3 people to the room there, so they pick a random girl whose name we never learn to room with them for the night. A guy named Toby comes out and tells them the rules. Half of the testers will get a placebo and the other half will get a drug called Gladiva. Toby then lists the side effects, which include every side effect under the sun. We next see the girls in their room eating cookies and playing the game of Life. When their other roommate leaves to pee, Max suspects that she may be suffering from RU: relentless urination. The girl comes out and insists she’s fine. Caroline wants to prepare for her deposition, so she has Max ask her some questions ranging from her middle name to knowing about illegal funds. Later, Caroline wakes Max up and says she can’t sleep because she’s nervous about the deposition. Caroline’s worried she’ll say the wrong things and will make things worse. She’s also sad they’re not asking any personal questions about her dad. Caroline tells Max about her father making her French toast whenever it snowed outside. She then tears up and says she’s afraid no one will know that side of him. Their other roommate breaks the tension by going to the bathroom. The girls then show up to Caroline’s deposition, late, and pay Mr. Hutchinson. Caroline tells him she wants Max to stay since she’s nervous and makes her feel better. When the lawyer starts asking Caroline questions, Caroline’s tongue starts to swell and she’s unintelligible. When Max tells Hutchinson that Caroline took drugs the night before, the other lawyer says she’s just another rich girl and says to reschedule. Max then tries to get on his good side by saying that Caroline’s dad is loving and generous, and that Caroline is amazing, so her dad must be amazing, too. Hutchinson tells them they’ll take a short recess until she can speak, and then continue the deposition on him. Caroline tells Max she’s the best. At the diner, Caroline thanks Max for everything she did and gives her the complete series of Law & Order on DVD as a gift (she got it for $30 on the subway). The total for their cupcake shop is $675. Reception Guest Cast *Josh Pais - Leo *Jordan Black - Toby *D.C. Douglas Conrad - Dean *Morgan Murphy - Sedate Girl *Courtney Pauroso - Katie *Corey Podell Dog - Lady Navigational Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2012